Decisions of the Heart
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Jacob Black thought he had everything figured out that is until Quil's sister Amanda moves back to La Push. What will happen when Jacob imprints on two people? Who will he choose? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Twilight story so be nice to me lol. I've been a fan of the books since 2006 before it was cool to do so and I have been a loyal member of Team Edward until just recently.. seeing New Moon made me question my loyalties lmao. Anyways read, review, enjoy let me know what you think!**

* * *

It had been almost two years since Amanda Ateara had set foot in La Push, Washington.

After her parents divorced she had moved to Seattle with her mother, and only occasionally visited her father on the reservation.

Now she was moving back in with him and her twin brother Quil who assured her things would be perfectly okay.

"It's not like you don't know anyone Manda." Quil said as Amanda looked at him with a glare.

"Still I have been gone for two years Quil. Things change a lot in two years no one will know me or want to be my friend anymore." Amanda said picking up her bag and walked to the door.

"Come on Manda, you'll be fine I promise." Quil said with a smile. "You have me, Embry, Seth, Jake, and everyone else." He added.

Amanda laughed. "Jacob Black?" she asked as her twin brother nodded at her. "You have to be shitting me. He was horrible to me growing up why would he be nice to me now?" She asked.

"Amanda, he's changed trust me. Everyone has. Come on or we will be late for school." Quil said as he pushed his sister out the door.

**~School~**

"Amanda you remember Embry and Seth?" Quil asked his sister a short time later as they walked into school.

"Yes! Of course! How could I forget you two?" Amanda asked with a laugh as she shook their hands.

They talked for a few more minutes until Quil looked ahead of them and smiled as Jacob Black walked towards the group.

Amanda's mood shifted as she saw her childhood tormenter looking at her.

"Amanda?" Jacob asked in an unfamiliar deep and husky voice.

"Hey Jake." She said as she quickly walked away causing the others to whisper.

"Damnit. I knew this would happen." Jacob said as he quickly took off after her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Can't I say hi to you?" Jacob asked with a smile as he spun Amanda around to face him.

"Why would I want to talk to you Jake?" Did your brain disappear when you hit your growth spurt?" She asked as she hit his well built chest.

"No." Jacob said rolling his eyes. "Believe it or not I've changed. I've grown up a lot since you left." He added.

"I'd say. Didn't they ever tell you steroids were illegal?" Amanda said looking at him up and down.

"Still a smartass I see?" Jacob said as Amanda smirked at him.

"It's in my blood that will never change." She said with a laugh as Jacob shook his head.

"Listen lets start over. Let me prove to you that I changed." Jacob said as Amanda smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Okay." She said as Jacob shook her hand.

He smiled and then walked back over to Quil and the group.

"Quil I need to talk to you." Jacob said as he pulled his friend aside.

"What's up man?" Quil said noticing Jacob's expression.

"I don't know how it happened but it did." Jacob said looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" Quil asked his friend with wide eyes.

"I think I imprinted on Amanda." Jacob said as Quil stood there in shock.

"I thought you imprinted on the leeches' daughter." Quil said in a low voice.

"I thought I did too Quil, but the feeling I had with Renesmee was ten times stronger with Amanda." Jacob said. "Do you think it could be Amanda instead of Renesmee? He added.

"No idea man. You should come over after school and ask my grandpa." Quil said as Jacob nodded.

"Catch you later." Quil said as he ran off to class leaving Jacob to his thoughts.

**~Old Quil's House~**

"So Mr. Ateara what's going on? Is it possible to imprint on two people?" Jacob asked the older man.

"I personally haven't heard of it happening, but it's not impossible." Old Quil said. "Who did you imprint on this time son?" He added.

"Amanda." Jacob said without looking up.

"Ah." The old man said with a smile. "You have my blessing." He added as Jacob looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you sir." He said shaking his hand.

Jacob said his goodbyes to Quil and his grandfather and then made his way out the door.

He made it halfway down the driveway but stopped in his tracks as he heard Amanda cursing and the sounds of things being thrown.

He laughed as he saw Amanda glaring at her car with her arms crossed.

"Piece of shit!" She yelled kicking the wheel. "Damnit!' She yelled in pain as she leaned down and rubbed her foot.

She jumped when she heard laughing behind her.

"Damnit Jake! Don't sneak up on people like that." Amanda said as she hit his chest.

"You know that's the second time you did that today. I think you are doing it just so you can touch me." Jacob said with a grin.

"In your dreams Black." Amanda said with a glare as Jacob continued to smile at her.

"What's the problem with the car?" He asked her.

"Damn thing won't start." Amanda said as Jacob nodded at her.

"Pop the hood." Jacob said.

Amanda popped it and stood there looking at Jake who was moving parts around.

"How much did you guys pay for this car?" Jacob asked putting the hood back down.

"Honestly not that much." Amanda said looking at him.

"It needs A LOT of work. When I say a lot I mean a lot." Jacob said looking at her.

"Great just what I need." Amanda said as Jacob smiled at her.

"If you could get the parts I'll supply the labor." He added as Amanda stared at him with wide eyes.

"You would do that for me?" She asked as he nodded at her.

"Sure. That's what friends are for." He said with a smile.

Before she could stop herself Amanda flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Jake. You don't know how much this means to me." Amanda said as Jacob broke the hug.

"No problem. Come to my house tomorrow. We'll make a list of parts and then start from there." He said as she nodded at him.

"Well I better get going before my Dad sends out a search party." Jacob said with a laugh. "See you tomorrow Manda." He added as he walked towards his car.

"Bye Jake. See ya." Amanda said waving. She gave a weak smile as he drove away.

"Maybe he has changed." She said out loud as she walked back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is another chapter. PLEASEEE let me know what you think. Read, review and enkoy! :)**

* * *

"What the hell Jake?" Quil shouted pushing Jake a few hours later.

Jacob stumbled then looked at his friend who was beyond angry with a glare.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jacob asked pushing Quil off of him.

"Why did you go talk to my grandfather earlier?" Quil asked with a hiss as he got in Jacob's face.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked you told me too. Back up" He added as Quil acted like he was going to attack him.

"I thought you were joking. You can't be serious Jake." Quil said with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be Quil?" Jacob asked his best friend with a serious look on his face.

"Do you not remember how you were to her when we were all growing up? Or did that slip your mind?" Quil asked with a hiss.

"Earlier you were convincing her that I changed and now you're throwing this shit in my face. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" Jacob asked shaking his head.

"I don't like this one bit." Quil said looking at Jacob with piercing eyes.

"You don't have to like it Quil. I can't help that it happened." Jacob replied.

"I'll tell you one thing Black. You lay one hand on my sister or you break her heart, you're dead." Quil said as he poked him in the chest. "I will be watching you." He added.

Before Jacob could say anything else Quil quickly stormed out of the garage leaving Jacob with a confused look on his face.

**~Later that night at the Black House~**

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Jacob's father Billy asked him as they ate dinner.

"Nothing much. I'm going to help Amanda Ateara fix her car, other than that I have nothing else planned." Jacob said as his father nodded at him.

"I had a talk with Quil Sr. earlier today." Billy said as Jacob looked up from his food.

"Oh really? What did he have to say?" Jacob asked.

"He said you had a talk with him about Amanda." Billy said as Jacob quickly began eating his food again.

Billy noticed and sighed. "Jacob I'm not going to try and stop you. It's your choice in what you do. I will say I approve of her more than the Cullen's half-breed." Billy added as Jacob looked at him with a glare.

"Don't call Nessie a half-breed. Are you sure that you aren't going to lecture me? I got chewed out by Quil earlier." Jacob said with a grimace.

Billy laughed at his sons comment and smiled. "Son that is his sister. Can you blame him for being a little upset?"

"I know, I know." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Choose wisely son. I will respect your decision." Billy said as he wheeled himself in his wheelchair to the living room.

**~Next Day Jacob's Garage~  
**

"Hey Amanda did you make it here okay?" Jacob asked with a smile as Amanda slowly pulled the car into the garage.

"Barely. It took me an hour to get it started and it cut off on me twice getting up here." She answered with a grimace.

"Well you're here now let's see what we need to buy." Jacob said as he pulled a pen and a pad of paper out of his back pocket.

After an hour they had finished making the list and buying the parts.

"Are you sure you want to do this for free Jake?" Amanda asked as Jacob assembled parts. "Especially with all that's wrong with it." She added with a laugh.

"I don't mind at all." Jacob said looking up at her with a smile.

Amanda returned the smile as Jacob began to work on the car again.

They talked for a while and caught up while Jacob worked on the car.

Amanda was astounded by his knowledge of cars and how they worked.

"So this is what you do most days? Stay in here and fix up that?" She asked pointing at his car with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you just dissing the Rabbit?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

"Come on you know my Accord is better than that hunk of junk." Amanda said teasing him.

"You know you shouldn't diss the mechanics car because then he might fuck yours up." Jacob said with a laugh. "Besides the Rabbit isn't even close to being finished yet, believe me when it is it will blow this little Honda away." He added as Amanda shook her head.

"We'll see about that." She said as Jacob went back to working on the car.

They both looked towards the door when they heard a scuffling noise outside.

"What was that?" Jacob asked Amanda as she shrugged. "Dad is that you?" He yelled to the outside but received no answer.

Amanda looked out the door with dark eyes as she noticed glowing eyes of an animal outside the door.

"Jacob you better stay back you don't know what it is." Amanda said as she pulled him back into the garage.

Jacob quickly grabbed a hammer and went outside and searched for the animal.

He stopped in his tracks as a chocolate brown wolf appeared in front of him.

"Oh it's just you Quil." Jacob said as he put the hammer down at his side.

Amanda heard Jacob talking and snuck outside to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? You know I'm not going to hurt her Quil." Jacob said looking at the wolf in front of him.

"Quil?" Amanda said in a whisper. "What the hell."

Jacob talked for a few minutes as the wolf stood there calmly like it knew what Jacob was talking about.

"Go back home Quil she is safe here. She doesn't need you to follow her around everywhere she goes." Jacob said as the wolf lurched forward ready to attack.

Amanda stood there in amazement as she saw Jacob transform into a reddish brown wolf before her eyes.

"I must be dreaming this." She thought as she rubbed her eyes.

Jacob and Quil quickly stopped and looked in Amanda's direction realizing what she had just seen.

Quil ran the opposite direction while Jacob transformed back into his normal self.

He walked up to Amanda trying to think of a logical explanation.

"You were not meant to see that." Jacob said as he stood in front of her.

"I'd say. You and my brother have a lot of explaining to do." Amanda said as Jacob nodded at her and walked back into the garage.


End file.
